


It's been a long day (Dean  x Reader)

by catnipxhawthorne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coma, Cursed Reader, Curses, F/M, Near Death, comatose reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: You are scrolling through your Facebook until you see something that catches your attention. And all of a sudden you start to remember.(Sorry, I suck at summaries.)





	It's been a long day (Dean  x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes I made in this story. It's based on a picture I've come across on Facebook a few weeks ago but sadly I don't know who made it originally. If you happen to know, please tell me, I'd love to tag them on this work :) Enjoy, Comments and Kudos are always welcome ;)

 

 

 

You sit up on the couch, staring at your phone screen, mesmerized. The image that fills your screen, the handwriting on it just seems so familiar. You shake your head. You're imagining things, you think to yourself. It's impossible. 

 

But somehow a little bit of doubt manages to worm its way into your head. What if it is true? 

 

No. It can't be. The fandom of your favourite TV-show is just a very weird place. You're sure that it's just something one of them came up with. 

But the doubts linger. You keep looking at the image, the text and all of a sudden it clicks. You can feel someone's hand holding your own even though you're home alone. You can feel the weight of a blanket on your body even though you're sitting at your kitchen island in shorts.

You can remember talking to Sam for hours in deep discussion about the lore and how to kill the monsters you have found.

You remember teaching Cas about the modern age, the slang, modern technology and most important of all, human emotions and how to decipher them.   
But the person you remember most is Dean. Long talks about anything and everything. Just holding him after a close call that almost made him lose you and Sammy. Fighting by his side no matter what. 

You remember him asking you out on a date for the first time. Your first kiss. The first night you spent together. The first time you mustered up all your courage and told him how much you loved him. The look of pure awe and happiness on his face at that precise moment. His answer that was cut short by your mouth on his, giddy and happy. Sammy's face comes to mind as he groaned and handed Cas twenty bucks because he had lost the bet by "two freaking days"  as he likes to put it. 

And then the bad memories start rolling in. Cas getting hurt because he was trying to protect you. Your biggest fight with Dean afterward because you couldn't stop blaming yourself. 

The worst one is the memory of Dean being taken away and you being helpless because regardless of what you do, you can't seem to find him. 

The hope when you finally get his whereabouts out of fucking Crowley and start planning the rescue mission. And then the horrible pain you feel when you jump in front of Dean to take the bullet meant for him. It was not a regular bullet, you can tell that much from the way it hurts. You've been shot on multiple occasions in your life, but never has a simple gunshot wound to the shoulder hurt so much. By the look on deans face you know it's not good. 

So you do the first thing that comes to your mind. You kiss him and tell him that you love him and that everything will be okay even though both of you know it won't be. The last thing you hear before the darkness swallows you completely is deans howl of agony, the last thing you see the pain on his face as he helplessly watches you lose consciousness. Even if he hadn't said as much in the letter, you'd still know how much he blames himself just because you know HIM.

 

You start feeling dizzy and hear a constant beeping that starts to pick up in speed the more anxious you get. Your body starts to feel heavy and you can't hold yourself on the bar stool anymore so you fall down and let the darkness swallow you up. 

When you open your eyes again it's rather dark around you. You hear a beeping sound right next to you and when you turn your head you see a heart monitor standing next to your bed. You look down the number of tubes and cables you're hooked up to and your breath hitches when you recognize a very familiar head of dark hair laying next to your hand, which he is holding tightly in his own. You raise your free hand to brush a few strands of his hair out of his face. Your action makes him wake up and you're met with a groggy stare from the most beautiful pair of green eyes in the whole world. After a fraction of a second, the eyes grow huge and unbelieving when it occurs to him what he is seeing. 

"Y/N" he croaks. "You're awake. Oh my god you're awake. I can't believe it"

"You better do, cause I'm here to stay." You quip hoarsely, earning you a smirk and a very, very nice kiss that makes your heart flutter. 

He pulls away far too early for your liking and hands you a cup of water with a straw while whispering:" I love you so much, Y/N."

You drink a few sips and your throat feels better. 

"I love you too. So Much. What happened after I passed out, Dean?"

He looks at you, his eyes betraying the agony he felt at that moment.

"Cas got the two of us out of there. I brought you back to the bunker and Sammy and I took the bullet out. Cas felt the curse ever since you got hit by the bullet. He tried to reverse it but only managed to stop it from killing you. It took us months to find a way to contact you. When we finally did we weren't sure it would work, but we had to try. God, I missed you so much and you missed so much as well.."

"Why, what did I miss?" You ask alarmed. 

"Nothing bad. Something great actually. My mom is back. A lot has happened while you were gone, we met God and he brought back my mom. You're going to love her. She's really anxious to finally meet you as well... Y/N aren't you happy about this?"

 

"To be honest I'm not quite sure what to say to that. Of course, I'm happy for you, Dean, but are you sure that it's really her? It could just be a trick…“  
“Yes, yes, we tested it all. Holy water, silver, devil’s traps... the whole nine yards. Actually we did it to each other.”

“What do you mean?”  
“Mom was faster than I was. She had the holy water quicker in her hand than I could even think to pick it up. I was still so surprised to see her. I mean, she was dead since I was four years old. And you should have seen Sammy’s face when he saw her for the first time. Of course that took a while since we had to find him first.”  
“What do you mean, you had to find him first? Is Sammy okay?”  
“Yeah, he’s fine. He just got kidnapped by some chick working for the English Men of Letters. Apparently the US division was just that – a division. After the incident involving Abaddon and Henry – I told you about that, right? – they decided not to take part in the American battle against monsters anymore. But as it seems everything has gone to shit in their opinion so _now_ they’ve decided to do something. And on top of that they seem to think that we – Sammy and I – are the reason for this.”

“Wow. That’s a lot to take in. What about the bunker? Is it still ours?”  
“Yeah. They’ve struck a deal with us, but I personally think it’s a >keep your enemies closer<-type deal.”

“So that’s where we are right now?”  
“Yes. We’ve put you in one of the spare rooms. As though I needed my bed to sleep.”  
“Dean, where exactly did you sleep?”  
“Here, next to you. It would have felt wrong to sleep in there without you.”

 

“Hey Dean, are you talking to her again? – Oh my god, Y/N! You’re awake!”

Sammy engulfs you in a big bear hug.  
“Hey Sammy, I missed you too!”  
A sharp pain shoots up from your hand.  
“Ouch. Do you guys think you can hook me off of those things? I mean they were good when I was... asleep but now they seem unnecessary, don’t you think?” You can’t quite bring yourself to say it.

“Oh yeah, right.” Sam immediately moves to take off all the tubes and wires. When he’s done you move to get up, but as you sit up, two pairs of hands try to stop you.  
“Woah, what do you think you’re doing?” Dean asks; worry itching across his beautiful face as he looks at you.

“Well for one I’d like to shower and clean myself up a little before I meet your mom. Just because you left a horrible first impression on my mother doesn’t mean I have to do the same with yours.”  
“No way, I’m coming with you, Y/N. You can’t do this yet, you just woke up!”

Sam slinks out of your room, a smile on his face at the sight of your banter.

“Sooo... you talked to me while I was asleep?” You grin at him and smirk as he blushes furiously.  
“You caught that, huh? Yeah, I came every day. I just missed our talks, you know. Sometimes, telling you everything helped me see things clearer. I just needed to feel closer to you somehow. It tore me apart, thinking that you’d only done this to protect me. I... I... “ he chokes up and looks to the floor, looking for words.

“Hey, it’s okay. I knew I wouldn’t die. I knew you three wouldn’t let that happen. I saw the bullet. It was aimed for your heart. And in that moment I knew you’d be dead in seconds if I didn’t do something and I couldn’t lose you. You’re the most important person in my life and just the thought of you...” Great. Now you’re choking up, too. You clear your throat.  
“I moved without thinking. My only thought was ‘Save Dean’. Did I at least hit the witch?”  
He looks at you, pride and love shimmering through the tears.

“Yeah, you did. Hit her right between the eyes, too. You’re the best shot I’ve ever seen.”  
You smirk. “I learned from the best”

Leaning forward, you catch his lips with your own.

 

 

 

_A few hours later_

After a heavy make-out session you are showered and heading towards the kitchen. There you find Sam and Dean talking to a blonde woman. When they notice you walking into the kitchen, Dean jumps up from the countertop where he had been sitting and took your arm to guide you into the kitchen.  
“Mom, I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Y/N. Y/N, this is my mother, Mary”  
“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester.”  
“You too, Y/N! And please, call me Mary. It’s good to see you awake. Dean’s been going crazy while you were asleep. “

A groan sounds from behind your back and you can practically feel Dean rolling his eyes. Mary smirks. “I missed out on embarrassing you during your adolescent years so I’m not going to give up a chance to do it now.”

She looks at you and gets a soft look in her eyes. “Thank you for taking care of my boys. I suppose you are the one who has been cooking here, since I have never seen either of them putting this kitchen to a use.”

You laugh. “Yes, I was on kitchen duty. Otherwise all we would have had to eat would be pizza, burgers and pie.”  
“Y/N, Dean told me that you had awakened. I’m glad to see you well.”

You turned around to see Cas standing in the door. You hugged him and then left him to talk with Mary. You look around the kitchen, a smile gracing your lips.  
Deans arms sneak around your middle and in this moment you are 100 percent happy, surrounded by your family and in the embrace of the man you love most in this world.


End file.
